This invention relates to a service processor for providing system management functions, including environmental monitoring functions, in a computer system. The provision of a service processor for providing the management functions relieves the host processor(s) of these tasks.
A service processor is provided in, for example, a Netra-t1 100 server manufactured by Sun Microsystems, Inc. This known service processor provides Lights Out Management service processor functions. This service processor, that is implemented using a microcontroller, provides basic independent monitoring and control functions within the server. The service processor in this prior product is connected to a serial network port via a multiplexer. The multiplexer enables a remote management station to interface either with the service processor for providing management functions or with the host processor for providing console functions. However the provision of a multiplexer and the associated control circuitry adds cost and complexity.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a low cost and flexibly implemented service processor.